


库眉《Engulf》速打

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: bdsm/abo预警





	库眉《Engulf》速打

01/

我不知道是什么时候有这种欲望的。Steph说。

在催情剂彻底生效之后，他扶住Anthony的腰，后者失了力气，半靠着他往下滑，单膝跪在毛绒绒的地毯上。

你西装真好看。他轻轻啄吻对方耳垂。

 

02/

Anthony脑子里浑浑噩噩揪成一团。  
他输了比赛，然后Steph就哄着骗着把他捞进自己家。

这个屋子是干什么的他在进门的一刻就明白了。

原来外表人畜无害的Stephen Curry可以说得上是个变态。

 

03/

西装好好的穿在身上，Stephen把他的手铐在椅背后面。

我知道你会接受我的所有。那个小变态喃喃说着。

他tm笑的真好看。Anthony惊觉自己不知羞耻的硬了。

 

04/

狼牙棒状的东西抹了润滑被狠狠塞进Anthony身体里，快要撕裂的疼痛让他没能忍住痛呼。

忍着。Steph笑着捏住他两颊把口枷卡进齿间，金属扣在脑后扣紧不容脱离。

振动频率被开到最大，锁精环有些费劲地被套到阴茎底部。

Steph轻舐他眉心，将已经有些皱褶的西裤帮Anthony重新穿上调整好，皮带系牢了。你真棒。他哑着声音。

 

05/

Anthony不无抗拒，而Steph对此的回应是直接撕开了他的西装外套和剪裁合身的衬衣，扣子零零落落崩了一地，领带贴上眼睛堕他于绝对黑暗。

按Anthony呼吸的速率来看Steph真担心他的肺要炸掉。

他缓缓释放自己的信息素好让不安的Omega平静下来。而后短鞭柔软的鞭尾隔着裤子扫在Anthony的小家伙上。

放松。鞭子利落地打在那撑起来的地方，他深知对方不会疼，于是柔声哄慰。

 

06/

Steph抓住Anthony后脑的短发一拽，逼迫他抬起头。

将西装和衬衣扒落肩头，吸吮在凸出来的喉结上，脆弱颈部爆起的青筋上，宽阔的肩膀和性感的锁骨上，汇着几滴汗随着呼吸起伏的胸膛上。

可能你之前不觉得，但我真的是个占有欲很强的Alpha。

他按着Anthony的脊背，感受到他身体的颤动。按摩棒刺激得他浑身发抖。

 

07/

手铐敲在椅背上铛铛作响，口中容不开的津液顺着下颌线流到锁骨窝被Steph舔弄干净。

你湿了。Steph的手指触及Anthony腿间布料上的水渍。

 

08/

一边的手被松开，Steph拽着Anthony摁在床上，将空着的那边铐在床头。

Steph把人剥了个干净，按摩棒仍然疯狂地操着那个地方。

限制声音的口枷被拿下来，Steph如愿以偿听到那能让他勃起的声音。

真他妈又硬又骚。Steph暗自在心里啐了一口。

 

09/

他难以忍受地脱下裤子把Anthony干了个透，就这么半铐着日了半个晚上。

内心强悍的Omega是Alpha最喜欢的猎物。

因为他们有和内心不搭调的身体，可两者相融又诱人得厉害。

他在自己高潮之前很仁慈地拿掉了锁精环。

 

10/

Anthony重见光明的时候Steph正咬着他腺体标记他。

你是我的。

我是你的。

本不需要什么多余的，他的心已为他臣服。

 

——end——


End file.
